


Familiarity, Reassurance, Safety, Understanding, Appreciation, no Judgement and Love.

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson, Alpha Jaebum, Alpha Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jinyoung, Beta Youngjae, Everybody just really loves Jackson, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Omega BamBam, Omega Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jackson is something different to each of the 6 Got7 members, and this is a snapshot of that.Can be read with and without having read Hidden Omega!





	Familiarity, Reassurance, Safety, Understanding, Appreciation, no Judgement and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> For Jackson's birthday!

**Mark:**

When Mark first arrived at JYP, he didn’t speak any Korean at all, he had just left warm California for the cold of the Korean winter.

The day had been so overwhelming, everything was all over the place, people kept being annoyed that he didn’t understand anything, he was hungry, but didn’t know how to ask for food or ask for anything, so he hadn’t eaten at all.

This was what lead to Mark crying into his pillow, he had hoped the room was empty at least he thought it was, with all the other trainees going somewhere else, none of the inviting Mark along with them.

That was when he felt somebody touching his side “Hello?” The words were spoken in hesitant English, “what is wrong? Why are you here alone?”

Mark managed to raise his head from the pillow he was hiding it in, tears still streaming down his face, crouched down next to his bed was a boy around his age, a worried expression on his face.

“You… English?” yes maybe that wasn’t a great way for Mark to express himself, but it was really the first time he had heard words he understands, not coming from the mouth of a middle-aged translator, who seemed to hate Mark's guts.

The boy just nodded “you are the new one right? Mark? From America?” the boys English wasn’t perfect, and spoken with an accent, but it was clearly understandable for Mark.

This caused even more tears to run down his face as he nodded, “yeah.”

“What are you doing here alone? Don’t you want food, god knows that they don’t feed us enough here.” The boy smiled standing up before reaching his hand out the Mark “I am Jackson by the way.”

And without even hesitating Mark took his hand, and with that Mark had made his first friend, and maybe his first crush without knowing it.

_For Mark, Jackson was familiarity, when everything else around him was new and mysterious, Jackson wasn’t._

 

**Jaebum:**

Most of the times, Jaebum was fine being the pack alpha, he enjoyed it, most of the time…

But there were times where he felt like giving up like he was the worst pack alpha there could ever be, and he should really just give his pack to anybody else, even Yoongi for him to look after.

Jaebum knew he really shouldn’t read comments online, Jinyoung had told him to stop it, but at times it was hard to control himself, he wanted to know what fans thought of their latest comeback for the JJ project, but had gotten sucked into a hole of negative comments, going on about how he had no right to be the Got7 pack alpha.

That he should give it over to somebody more deserving, that he was even living up to the name alpha, let alone pack alpha.

At the time, the arguments they had made, they had made so much sense, they had gotten stuck inside his head.

He was sitting in the nest with his laptop on his lap, just staring into his screen that had long since powered down into power saving mode, when Jackson opened the door into the nest, freshly showered looking for his pack alpha for a good snuggle.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had been gone a lot for their solo promotion, and Jackson had missed them both, he had seen the maknae line dragging Jinyoung into the bigger shower they had, so Jackson saw this as his chance to get some 1 on 1 time with the alpha.

But as soon as he got into the room he could feel something was wrong, he knew his pack alpha enough to know that that facial expression was not something that should be on his face “Jaebum?”

Jaebum’s facial expression was completely blank when he turned his face towards Jackson, with his body language and movement stiff like a poorly made robot “Do you wanna be pack alpha instead of me?”

For a second Jackson just stood there not sure what to do, before he half attacked Jaebum in a jumping hug that probably ruined a laptop, but that was not something he was thinking about at that time.

“You silly alpha, we told you not to read it! Don’t listen to them! Pack alphas don’t have to be one specific thing. Bummie, you are the best pack alpha for us, don’t listen to them. If you aren’t pack alpha there is no pack, god knows I would call it quit after just 2 days or hours.”

Jaebum even if he was feeling sad couldn’t stop himself from hugging Jackson “But everybody is saying…”

Jackson interrupted him before he managed to finish “no, a very small subset of people are saying it, the majority of people are happy and proud of you, and even if they weren’t… Then it wouldn’t matter only we mattered.”

Jaebum didn’t answer, he just hugged Jackson closer taking in the soft scent of his fellow alpha and pack members. It was going to be okay.

_For Jaebum, Jackson was reassurance, that nobody else could give him._

 

** Jinyoung: **

Jinyoung would like to see himself as one of the most stable members of Got7 and off the pack, but he also had a bad habit of worrying way too much.

With everybody doing solo activities all around the world, Jinyoung couldn’t stop himself from worrying about them all as a pack, as a person, he was a home person.

While he didn’t have any problem with going out, meeting people and other stuff like that, he did still like returning home and having his pack there, but with everybody all over the globe, it was hard.

The second night, where he had to fall asleep alone, he knew that he should really talk to somebody. Normally he would go to Jaebum, his pack alpha had known him the longest, and could almost always feel when something like this was wrong with him.

Normally no matter what both him and Jaebum would return home to the dorm, they were the two who worked almost 100% only close to their dorm, but Jaebum had to go and actually physically deal with something at Konkuk University, and Jinyong had just wrapped up filming for ‘A Stray Goat’ and a few days to do nothing.

He felt lonely.

But he didn’t wanna disturb anybody else.

He didn’t know how many hours he had just been lying on the couch looking up into the ceiling when the door to the dorm opened, Jinyoung had half expected it to be their manager.

But with bags over his shoulder, was Jackson.

“Jack? You aren’t suppose to be home yet? Didn’t you wanna stay with your family pack for a few days.”

Jackson just shrugged “I wanted to come home.”

They ended up cuddling while on the coach, Jinyoung knew he would never get the alpha to admit it, but he knew that Jackson came home cause he didn’t want Jinyoung to be alone.

_For Jinyoung, Jackson was safety, sometimes from being alone and something from his own thought. Even if the alpha tried to play it down._

 

** Youngjae: **

Youngjae was fully aware that even after he presented, he got babied, but in contrast to most guys his age, he was totally okay with it.

He liked when the older and even younger members would dote on him, he loved when Yugyeom would pick him up sometimes in the morning or BamBam would pick out an outfit for him, or Jinyoung would feed him, or Mark would let him sit in his lap while the older omega was on skype.

He loved things like that.

Youngjae knew that people from other groups and packs, didn’t always understand it, but that was okay for Youngjae, his pack was all the people that he needed to understand and love him was his pack… Which they did, so that was enough for him!

It probably hadn’t been on purpose by anybody, normally if one person wasn’t ready to fill Youngjae’s need for human contact, then somebody else had been, he never took people turning him down very heavily, people were just people and had other things to do, they had a full pack of people for reason!

He had gone to Jaebum first, asking for cuddles, but the pack alpha was busy with leader stuff and didn’t have time.

Then was Jinyoung, but the older beta was busy in the kitchen and Jinyoung knew better than to interrupt while cooking, last time it had by accident ended with Jinyoung spilling boiling water on the youngers hand, so he was waved away with a kiss on the forehead.

Well, that was understandable… the water had hurt.

His next stop was Yugyeom, but Yugyeom was actively dragging the two omega’s along, which looked to be much against their will. Youngjae had asked to tag along but had been denied, they were going to dance practice and Youngjae had injured his knee, meaning he wasn’t allowed to dance.

Youngjae had offered just to sit there but been told that he would be distracting to all of them, it wasn’t made rudely, it had clearly just meant that the rest of them wouldn’t be able not to cuddle Youngjae, leaving them to have less optimal practice.

So two hugs, and a surprisingly deep kiss from BamBam later, Youngjae was standing alone in the hallway.

And feeling lonely.

Jackson was at a cf shot, and everybody else was to busy for Youngjae.

His lower lip was wobbling as he was trying to keep in his tears, he shouldn’t cry, it wasn’t like his pack was turning him down on purpose or trying to avoid him.

He was still staring at the ground, silent tears he couldn’t hold back flowing down his face when arms wrapped around him and he got hugged close to a muscular body “aw baby what is wrong?”

Jackson was home, and Youngjae no longer tried to hold back the tears hugging the other closer at hard as he could. Luckily Jackson seemed to understand without Youngjae explaining.

_For Youngjae, Jackson was understanding, understanding of Youngjae’s weirder sides and needs._

 

** BamBam: **

BamBam knew that his fashion taste was kinda out there at times, it really wasn’t his fault that people didn’t get high fashion!

It really didn’t get to him most of the times, people were stupid, and life was way to short for him to deal with every stupid person who thought it would be fun to misunderstand the world.

He could normally just laugh it off, it wasn’t really a problem, until one day, BamBam had been out, while they were abroad in a country that he, to be honest, had lost track of at that time.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love their fans, or that he wanted to be disrespectful, but they had been to 5 different countries in a week and he was kinda losing track at this time to be honest.

But he knew that they weren’t crazily well known in this country, which meant that they were finally allowed to go out without having to worry about covering off their face during the bloody summer.

He felt good when he went out, he wanted to grab some candy that he had spotted Youngjae staring at earlier, he felt good and thought he looked good.

As he stood in line he felt eyes on him, but he chooses to ignore it, it really wasn’t his problem, and he couldn’t blame people for staring at him, he looked great. His eyeliner was on point and the pants were hugging his legs just right, he managed to look amazing while not looking like he was dressing up for anybody, or looking like he was trying to impress somebody.

But when he left the shop, it was clear that it was admiring eyes on him, as he heard the clear English words “Omega bitch.”

He turned around on the spot, staring at it, he had expected an older probably alpha, but instead he saw another omega, a guy a little younger than BamBam himself “Excuse me what?” his words were sharp like blades, “Do I need to remind you that you are an omega.”

“I know you kind,” he nodded towards how BamBam was dressed “No real omega dresses like that, we aren’t whores that try to make other people stray while we have a pack. Only sluts do.”

“We are in the 20th century, we can dress how we want,” BamBam could feel his blood burning.

But the fight was beaten out of him when the omega just rolled his eyes and walked past BamBam “you have nobody but yourself to blame when you get raped.”

When BamBam got back to the hotel room, he didn’t know how to feel, as he opened the door he felt weirdly empty.

Jackson was the only one in the room, he didn’t at first notice BamBam’s empty facial expression “What’s cooking good looking?”

That sentence woke up BamBam inside, fuck that omega, fuck the world! Fuck everybody else opinion, about him, just a short comment like that was enough for BamBam to know that Jackson still liked how he looked, and that was enough. His pack loved him.

“You have 10 seconds to undress.” was all BamBam could say.

_For BamBam, Jackson was appreciation, he always appreciated the effort that BamBam put into himself, always vocalized it and never made fun of him._

 

** Yugyeom: **

It wasn’t a secret that Jackson was open with his affection, and while he was clearly an alpha with a big A, he didn’t really take things that serious.

Which was the reason that Jackson was the person that Yugyeom sought out while he was working out in the gym, tears, and snot running down his face.

It wasn’t as Jackson was getting much work done in the gym, he was lying on the ground bopping his head along to what sounded like the newest twice song, doing air drums that didn’t fit the song at all.

God bless Jackson, he noticed Yugyeom’s scent, and he was quick at sitting up “Yeomie?” without thinking, he opened his arms to take the younger into his arms in a hug.

Yugyeom didn’t answer, he just hugged Jackson closing, sitting on the lap of the much smaller man, but Jackson just hugged the younger close, he knew better than to rush out of him what happened.

When Yugyeom finally had calmed down, he sniffled a little “Jungkook yelled at me.”

Jackson was sad to admit to himself that he had expected it, Namjoon had told him enough without the younger realizing it, for him to know that Jungkook would not react well to playing around like the two newly presented alpha’s used to.

He reached up to dry Yugyeom’s eyes, one after the other with soft hands “It’s okay, whatever he said he just said because he was mad, give him some time to cool down, he is just confused.”

Yugyeom sniffled a little “can we go… uhm… cuddle?” he still felt a little shy asking, he had only been an alpha for a few weeks, but how Jackson lit up and nodded eagerly was the reason why Yugyeom had gone to Jackson, not Jaebum. While he loved Jaebum and hoped that the other alpha would be his pack alpha one day… Jaebum did overreact at times.

_For Yugyeom, Jackson was the no judgment, an alpha that was never gonna judge him, and an alpha he hoped to be one day._

 

> **For Got7 Jackson was love and loved, apart none of them would ever want to live without.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written in a few hours, please don't judge me if it's not amazing! I forgot it was Jackson's birthday :(


End file.
